


Naruto's valentine's day

by Ovrlralex



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dark Hyuuga Hinata, Dark Uzumaki Naruto, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Lust, Making Out, Predator/Prey, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22242001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ovrlralex/pseuds/Ovrlralex
Summary: Even tough naruto became just a powerful as before,he was alone,in valentine's day,feeling despite,angry,enraged,he wanted to ruin this valentine's day  party in konoha until another loner appered before naruto,looking to make him hers.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 4





	Naruto's valentine's day

**Author's Note:**

> Dark hinata's song: https://youtu.be/dwhJwmYa5Pw

Naruto let's out a big rasengan blast,destroying trees and using them as target dummies."Was there,any women in this village that wants me,wants me as a human and bot a fucking fox!?"naruto pulls out a kunai and stabs a tree with it.

Ino was with sak,neji was with tenten,Kurenai was with asuma,anki was with kakashi,sakura was with sasuke,hell even komnuhominru and iruka were dating women,hanabi and and ayame.

Naruto knew of one women that always admire him,hinata,he handy seen her sense he left the village,he told her of his past being mocked by other clan heads and villagers such as her father and grandfather.

Hinata and him became close friends after the chunin exams but could understand her since she would always faint around him.

As naruto was feeling spent,a kunai few across his face and into a ground,raising a brow,he knot down and sees a heart on the side,he turned to see a robbed women,a curved busty,hyuuga and plushed like a teddy bear,Naruto recognized the dark blue hair."hinata?"

"Hello,naruto-kun."hinata said with stuttering,shocking naruto.and she wasn't red,sweating,playing with her fingers,she was staring at him,calmly,she walked torwards him.

"You've changed a lot hinata,emotionally,and physically."naruto blushed.

"I have,and it's all for you."hinata smirked,rubbing his face,naruto looked stunned but takes hinata's hand off from him and shift away and moved.

"Hinata,I care for you,but I'm not sure romantically,its-."

"Because of sakura,I care for her as a friend but she moved on,she rather be with that snake lover,sasuke then be with a man who could treat her like a queen,its her lost because of that."hinata clutched her robes tight with frustration in her body language,she yearn to feel naruto in her arms and she felt denied.

"I know, but look at what we are,I'm just a loud mouth shinobi with a lot to prove and your a hyuuga who's part of a powerful clan who seeks power and influence."naruto turned to hinata who snickered. 

"A poor excuse,naruto,you yearn for a women to love you,a few seconds ago you blushed,I can seen your body with my Byakugan,so there's no use lying."hinata grins as she closed her eyes,naruto looked her deeply and a large amount of killer intent showed from hinata.

"Byakugan!"hinata smirked with a arrogant aura around her,naruto study her,she never seen hinata as arrogant before,but she felt a bit aroused from it."your body feels aroused at my confidence,you cant escaped your lust for women naruto,you also know the truth 4 years ago."

"Oh and what's that,hinata?"naruto enters a stance ready for hinata, as his eyes turned red and grew fangs.

"That I'm the only women who lust for you,I'm the predator and your my prey,I'm your deepest wish."hinata slowly takes off her robes,showing her breast, they nearly rival tsunade's,her rump grew as wetland her body was chubby but had some muscle in them and toned,her outfit was lavender sports bra like,resembles the top of tsunade's shirt.

"I'm am your fiercest desires,and I am all yours to lust and you cant denie it,you could try but its flutie."hinata gets closed,backing naruto into a tree."your heart is pumping rapidly,your hormones are rapidly becoming more intense,your lips licked for the pounce,your mouth waters,and your dick grew longer then my sword,and most importantly,your fox firend in your belly,is tell you to do it."hinata grin arrogant. 

Naruto grins evily,admiring hinata's new body,with lust and licks her face and kisses her on the lips,making out,naruto pushes her down on her back and kisses her on the neck and then the chin,,he grouped one of her boobs and plays with her stomach,slapping as hinata moan.

"As I said,you cant resist me,now take me away,naruto-kun,and I shall catere to your whims."hinata smiled as naruto lifts her up and walks away from the traning grounds while the couple laughs evily with attention have fun and break some rules.

*After the prom*

"Do you think hinata tamed naruto down,he was bitter and threatened to ruin the dance."ino asked sakura and tenten.

"I hope,he needs a women to keep him happy so I'm sure naruto will become happy."tenten smiled.

Sakura smiled.knocking on the door,suddenly naruto appered,shirtless and smirked with his red eyes,freaking ino and tenten out and then hinata appered with only her robes and her clothes on both of the shinobi's sweating up a storm,exhausted from all the fun.

"Naruto,hinata,did you?"sakura looked dumbfounded.

"Yep."hinata and naruto said in unison and confidence,hinata winks and and smacks the rear of naruto and kisses him and walks away to her compound with confindince.

Sakura turned to naruto and was going to hit him but not before naruto flipped her off and slammed the door laughing.


End file.
